


dont forget about me please

by theother19pilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anorexia, Anxiety, Death, Eating Disorders, Hard to explain, M/M, Sad, Suicide, Triggers, im sorry, kind of, read it you wont regret it, really sad, something really different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:56:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10877238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theother19pilots/pseuds/theother19pilots
Summary: a twitter notification wakes you up at 3 am.you ignore it.but then you get a ton of notifications all of the sudden...you think "Tyler probably posted a selfie" so you get excited and wake yourself up just enough to check your phone and-oh.oh no.Tyler didn't post a selfie.





	dont forget about me please

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be something really different than usual  
> yooo so this is going to be like really really sad and weird and idk why i want to write it  
> its pretty much what would happen if tyler or josh died and like  
> this is just like something i think about a lot that makes me really sad and  
> only read this if you want to die inside thx

a twitter notification wakes you up at 3 am.  
you ignore it.   
but then you get a ton of notifications all of the sudden...  
you think "Tyler probably posted a selfie" so you get excited and wake yourself up just enough to check your phone and-  
oh.  
oh no.  
Tyler didn't post a selfie.  
3:12am Twitter: @topupdating: Tyler Joseph pronounced dead at Columbus Community Hospital. updatings soon.

3:12am Twitter: @topupdating: were sorry but admins of this account arent in good condition; may be slow understandably.

3:13am Twitter: @topupdating: Time of death 2:50am unsure of reasoning

3:13am Twitter: @topupdating: We know this is very sudden so this is a thread of resources for anxiety/loss/suicide help.

3:13am Twitter: topupdating rt @NBC: 21 pilots lead singer Tyler Joseph pronounced dead at...

3:14am Twitter: topupdating rt @TeenVogue: Tyler Joseph alleged car accident killed at age 28...

3:14am Twitter: topupdating rt @twentyoneupdates: Tyler died we dont know what happened...

3:14am Twitter: topupdating rt @FoxNews: Singer of Twenty One Pilots confirmed death at...

3:14am imessage: are you okay?? im getting a bunch of messages saying tyler died and...

3:14am the gc™: guys whats happening fuck fuck fuck

3:14am the gc™: holy shit guys

3:14am the gc™: are you guys ok

3:14am the gc™: this cant fucking be happening

3:14am imessage: what the fuck is happening

3:14am imessage: please dont do anything youll regret

3:14am the gc™: i cant do this guys

3:15am imessage: im coming over

 

your phone is still being flooded with notifications from twitter.  
this cant be happening this isnt real its fine its a joke youre just dreaming go back to sleep think about the concert in december its fine youre just dreaming

you wake up five minutes later to knocking at your door and your doorbell being rung over and over.  
you open the door and rub your eyes "hey i was asleep what are you doing here its the middle of the-"  
you look and see your best friend crying as you go to hug her  
"-night. hey whats going on? are you ok?"  
"am i okay?? im fine are YOU okay??"  
"haha of course im okay! why whats the-"  
"tyler is dead."  
"tyler who?"  
"tyler tyler. tyler joseph. tøp tyler."  
"no he isnt. whats wrong with you? thats not funny??"  
"im serious. i was on twitter when all of the sudden my mentions were blowing up from our friends asking if youre okay because somehow they found out tyler was dead and they all know how youre   
obsessed with them... i mean if anyone knows how much you love tyler its me you never shut up about him... im so fucking sorry i dont know what to do i just assumed you would need someone..."  
"what"

you just kind of stand there. you know this is a dream so it isnt a big deal. you bring your friend inside and go to sleep staring at the wall. youre fine because you know hes fine and all you want is for him to be okay. and youre happy just knowing hes safe at home.  
-  
One Day Later  
-  
2:32pm Twitter: @topupdating: we know this is still a shock, but use #riptyler to remember him and...

2:40pm Twitter: @topupdating: #riptyler is number one on trending.

2:45pm Twitter: @topupdating: a journey through the life of Tyler Joseph...

2:50pm Twitter: @twentyonepilots: jenna and josh are together. its a rough time. loved and missed very much. #riptyler

3:30pm Twitter: @tylerrjoseph: Tyler Joseph died at the age of 27 last night of health complications. #riptyler

3:43pm Twitter: mentioned by @winterrsolder: everyone dies honey, it was just a matter of time...

3:43pm Twitter: mentioned by @cryysdaily: how did everyone not see this coming? didnt you see...

3:45pm Twitter: @joshuadun: my best friend and brother and life Tyler Joseph died last night. Give us time please.

3:43pm Twitter: mentioned by @dustytyler: please check dms.

3:43pm Twitter: mentioned by @beconcernde: we love you so much were going to get through this together...

3:43pm Twitter: mentioned by @tylerrobert: CHECK THE IMESSAGE CHAT PLEASE!!!

 

you havent left your bed at all since last night. for anything. youve barely moved or checked your phone. youre getting calls constantly from friends who know you... your fan account on stan twitter mentions are blowing up, the groupchat and all of your friends worried sick about you. most of twitter is silent. well, stan twitter at least. this man was these peoples LIVES. he was your LIFE. he was so young and so many people looked up to him. hes never going to write another song. 

and oh god josh...  
how must josh feel right now? and jenna too?   
you cant stand thinking about it...  
you check your phone

4:08pm Twitter: @topupdating: it has been confirmed Tyler died of health complications linked to Anorexia.

you bolt out of bed. holy shit. he-  
tyler had an eating disorder  
he was struggling and we didnt even notice-  
we couldve done something-

your mentions blew up even more. you had posted before your concerns with his weight dropping but you always just got hate and took it down and-  
you could have fucking helped you could have done something-

youve cried so much theres no water left in you. you physically cant comprehend how this feels. he was your everything.  
someone that saved so many people couldnt save himself...  
-  
One Month Later  
-  
youre still just as bad.  
stopped going to school all together.  
grades at the very worst possible.

the clique isnt doing any better. there have been a few SUICIDES EVEN. of accounts you were mutuals with that were already struggling and couldnt take the grief...  
no one has heard from josh. he stopped using all social media and hasnt left his house.  
jenna tweeted about how shes grieving and updated on the funeral and said she  
"knew about his problem and tried to do everything to help"   
and overall   
"knew he was going to die but still tried everything"  
she said that josh was doing his own form of coping but insisted to everyone he is ok and that he just needs more time.

no one can comprehend that the music and the man we all loved so much and looked up to will never see the light of day again.  
no more music.  
no more concerts.  
no more emotional speeches and meeting fans he saved.  
no more "joshler".  
no more drama in the clique.

everyone is kind of just silent. no one is "doing well" everyone is just trying to cope.  
its like everyone in the clique lost a close parent that was a roll model.  
everyone lost a part of themselves.  
because they were twenty one pilots and so were you.

-  
One Year Later  
\-   
Josh stopped doing music and still very rarely goes in public and when he does, he stays away from everyone. doesnt talk to press. doesnt speak to fans much, and when he does its too emotional for him to handle still.  
by the end of the year he had stopped drinking a bit, but is managing a lot better with jenna and his family and debby and jesse... hes really trying. so is jenna.

the clique never fully recovered.  
a lot of fans just left.  
the true fans stayed active but pained. the twenty one pilots official accounts went inactive for good and so did the skeletonclique and joshs official twitter and tylers.  
topupdating rarely updates, but when they do its something along the lines of "Josh spotted in grocery store. first time in public in the past few months. looking healthier"  
or some tyler tribute thing.  
at the AMAs and Grammys they had huge tributes to tyler and twenty one pilots as a whole. Josh didnt go. everyone in the audience got really emotional, everyone cried... it was really hard to watch.  
lots of peoples lives felt like they were over.  
most fan accounts went inactive, the ones that stayed were mostly just depressing.

tylers memory lived on in history. forever. he ended up being a big part of anorexia and eating disorder awareness things, and his behavior was studdied in a ton of eating disorder behavioral studies that overall helped tons of people.  
we stopped hearing from josh, but  
eventually everyone kind of just had to move on.  
we had to.

**Author's Note:**

> i might do multiple chapters where each one is a different way a situation like this could be and  
> yeah i hate myself i guess this is kind of a vent fic to get all this out of mi braino because i   
> think about this way too much and ye


End file.
